The Grandaughter
by SamandraJameson
Summary: A war is about to begin, Dumbledore is gone, but there is one who's abilities are equal to his, his grandaughter. There is only one question for her, which side, Good or Dark?


_**Hey chicas and chicos! (Girls and Guys if you're wondering), my same is Sam, and this is my first FanFic! Yay!:) I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me some constructive critisism! It would very much help! No flames please! Thanks!:D**_

_** -SamMadi:)**_

I swept the floor quietly, my mind running in circles. My eye lids grew heavier by the minute... _Oh forget the floor! Now where did I leave my wan- ah, here._

"Mundus area!" I call out, and every last piece of dirt on the kitchen floor was lifted into the trash bin.

"It amazes me it does. That magic." came a voice from the corridor. I turned and saw Sophia standing there, watching me, "When do I start learning?"

A smile appeared on my face, as always with Sophia, with Carly too, "When you turn 11, dear. Now why are you out of bed at this hour? It's nearly 3 in the morning!"

"What are you doing cleaning the kitchen then?" _Tuchee._

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then, of too bed. For the both of us." She smiled and Iwalked her down the hallway to her room and kissed her on the forehead and wished her goodnight. She disappeared into her room and I continued down the long corridor to my room which was all the way down at the end of the hall. The master bedroom. I walked in and closed the door behind me, locking it out of habit as well. It took only a minute or two for me to ready myself for bed, (doing quick clean up charm and slipping into some nightclothes), and soon enough I was laying in bed, unable to sleep.

_Sophia never told me why she was up...oh well, that's Sophie for ya..._ Sophia, she was a smart girl, 8 years old now, average height for her age, blonde hair down to her mid back, bright, happy blue eyes, a wonderful, glowing smile that could light up an entire room...and Carly was the same way, only she has dirty blonde hair, three or four inches longer then Sophie's, but just as bouncy and enthusiastic. Travis, Sophia's older brother, has just turned 13, only three years younger than me, but he's SO much different...that boy can make a bomb out of anything. I once watched him make a bomb out of dishsoap and laugndry deturgent. Absolutly. As. Terriflying. As. Could. Be. He and Cooper are too inmature to be playing with such dangerous things, but they're uncontrolable when it comes to fire it seems.

Cooper, Carly's brother, is now 13, just like Trav. Same personalities too. Funny, daring, and extremely smart. But we're all smart. It's kind of expected... But anyways, Michelle is 16 like me and her little brother is Jared, who is five. Everyone is eachother's cousin exept for the brother sister pairs, I have no brothers or sisters. Well...I did...never mind, it's too early for that part of the story. My story. I'm Samandra, by the way, SamandraMadison Jameson, but everyone just calls me Sam, Sammy, Sam-a-roo, stuff like that.

My eyes grew heavy and I finally slipped into a deep sleep.

*Sophia PoV*

I awoke early, around 6 or 7, and got up slowly, trying not to awaken Carly. Her bed was across the room but she had amazing hearing, we all do, but her's is better, probly better than all of ours combined if you ask me. The Family and The Pack. I slipped on a sun dress that went down to my knees, navy blue, my favourite colour.

"Why must you wake up so early?" said Carly. I turned and looked at her. SHe was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you. If you're already awake then get up, I'm going to need you're help."

"For what?" she asked, sliding off her bed, onto the floor. "OUCH!"

"You're very clumsy in to morning." I said. She looked at me with mock shock.

"You don't say!"

"Not too early for sass I see."

"You have the mind of a 30 year-old! Lighten up!" she said, getting off the floor and rubbing her sore bum.

"Shut up. Get dressed. Meet me at the table." I say leaving the room. _Sam's right, I do tend to act like her._

_**I hope you guys enjoyed!:) I know, it's kinda short, but it'll get better, I promise! And like I said, help is welcome (very, very, VERY welcome) but please no hateing! Thanks!:)**_

_** lml/ -SamMadi:)**_


End file.
